In With A Bang
by XxOngakuxX
Summary: AU Seph/Cloud. Sephiroth wants to show Cloud something before his mako shots. Trade with Catsitta ONESHOT


A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Some things came up. I hope you like it! It's not what I had planned but after watching fireworks with my grandparents I just knew I had to write this! :) I hope you enjoy it!

For Catsitta

* * *

"Sephiroth, where are you taking me?" Cloud asked as he followed behind his superior officer. He wanted to be downstairs having fun with the rest of the cadets that passed the exam; not climbing the countless stairs to Goddess knows where.

"I told you it's a surprise, Cloud," The excitement was mounting within in the Silver General. He had to keep reminding himself that Cloud had not yet received his mako shots and needed to keep his pace slow enough for Cloud to keep up.

"Seph, I don't want to miss the fireworks!" Cloud would not have admitted to anybody, but this was his first time being able to watch fireworks. He had grown-up in the small town of Nibleheim and the most he had ever experienced were the hand held sparklers. He read about fireworks in the few books his mother could afford, but he craved to see them for himself.

"Don't worry Cloud," Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hand and quickened their pace. He was too excited and wanted to get there as quickly as possible. Sephiroth knew that Cloud would thank him in the end.

"Sephy, why do you have those sunglasses and headphones?" Cloud was barely able to keep pace with Sephiroth. He had never been this far up in the ShinRa building and he had let his eyes roam around the various doors or lack thereof. He could not help but let his eyes wonder to the tightly held objects in his superior's hands.

"You are aware of the sensitivity that SOLDIER's have, correct?" Sephiroth unconsciously tighten his grip on the objects.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that has anything to do with anything . . . ," Cloud said confused.

"You'll see," Sephiroth allowed a smirk to play on his lips. After traveling up a several lefts, Sephiroth finally spotted their destination. "It's right up here Cloud."

Cloud was panting and barely able to breath by the time they made it to the door. Sephiroth opened the door and Cloud gripped his hand for dear life. The wind on the top of the ShinRa building was too strong for Cloud he could barely stand.

"Hold onto me," Sephiroth shouted over the wind for Cloud to hear him. He felt Cloud latch himself to Sephiroth's side as they made their way to army green locker next to the door. Once there, Sephiroth opened the locker with a key and pulled out a harness. Locking the locker once again, Sephiroth held onto Cloud and carefully made his way to the edge.

"Where are you going?" Cloud shouted up at Sephiroth, forgetting that Sephiroth could hear him perfectly fine over the wind.

Sephiroth stopped and carefully hooked Cloud into the harness. Once he was sure it was secure, Sephiroth attached it to the railing of the roof. Cloud looked confusedly up at Sephiroth. Sephiroth carefully pushed Cloud down so he was sitting on the edge and handed him a set of headphones. Cloud took them and put them on, still looking up at Sephiroth with a confused look on his face. Once the headphones where placed over his ears he found the noise of the wind had died down.

Sephiroth sat next to Cloud and put on both the headphones and sunglasses. Cloud continued to look up at Sephiroth with confusion and Sephiroth only smiled back. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hand and then pointed toward the sky. Cloud looked at the direction Sephiroth was pointing and was instantly entranced.

In front of his very eyes were explosions of every color and the smack of the air pressure from each explosion pounded against his chest. Each explosion brought upon a new design and new colors. Some looked like hearts and others like comets. There were planets and stars. Each explosion only lasted a few seconds, but the country boy could never forget them. Each burst of color sent chills down Cloud's spine. The things he read about in books could not compare to what he was actually seeing.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, was watching the emotion play on his younger lover's face. He watched as the simple fireworks brought pure joy to Cloud. Sephiroth pulled out a camera and took a picture, not of the fireworks, which happen every few years, but of Cloud's face, illuminated by the various colors President ShinRa chose for his fireworks. _This_ was the reason Sephiroth wanted to take Cloud to the roof. Sephiroth could not image Cloud to be any more beautiful.

Sephiroth tried to ignore the pain that the bright lights and loud noises from the fireworks brought upon his body. He ignored the pain so he could watch the joy on Cloud's face. He knew that this would be both the first and last time Cloud would be able to watch the fireworks. The mako injections that SOLDIER's receive cause over sensitivity. Sephiroth could endure tremendous amounts of pain because of his time spent as an experiment under Hojo. He doubted that Cloud would be able to do the same.

Cloud watched, his eyes darting from one explosion to the other, as the sky filled with explosions and color. Everywhere he looked there seemed to be a flash of color and then another and then another. He could hardly keep up with all of the colors. He wished that he had thought to take a camera to take pictures of such beauty. He wished he could share them with his mom; he wanted to show her the beauty he was being gifted.

Sephiroth, thinking of this, took several pictures of the fireworks for Cloud. He would make copies so Cloud could send them to his mother as well. He had a feeling that she would want to see them.

Sephiroth gave Cloud's hand a squeeze just after the grand finale started. He took one more picture of Cloud and put the camera away. He did not dare look away from his love's face in fear he may forget the absolute look of pure joy on his face.

"Come on Cloud, it's time to go home," Sephiroth pulled Cloud up and carefully undid his harness. He grabbed a hold of Cloud firmly and slowly took him toward the door. Cloud seemed to be in a sort of trance as Sephiroth placed the harness back into the locker. He carried Cloud back to their shared apartment.

"Cloud, we're home," Sephiroth placed the camera down and turned to his lover. He took off their headphones and took off his glasses.

"That was amazing," Cloud said flabbergasted, "Thank you."

Sephiroth smiled and let a chuckle escape his throat, "You're welcome, my little SOLDIER."

A light blush dusted Cloud's cheeks. Sephiroth leaned slowly in and brushed his lips against Cloud's slightly parted ones. Cloud reached up and deepened it; their tongues brushing up against each other. Sephiroth pulled back, out of breath, and smiled at him. Sephiroth hoped he made Cloud's last day as a non-mako induced warrior the greatest day he could.


End file.
